


School Idol Poker Project

by paralogism



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Gen, and I’m just a weeb with a bad sense of humour, brush up on your meta, mari has a time machine, no seriously wtf am I doing, some people write amazing au’s, some people write long lesbian stories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 10:56:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8747800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paralogism/pseuds/paralogism
Summary: 3 members each from μ’s, A-RISE and Aqours play poker make meta-references.





	

**Author's Note:**

> If you ever needed proof that I have no idea what I'm doing, prepare to find out.
> 
> If you don't get some of the references, that's probably a good thing.

The influence of Love Live! and the popularity of μ’s and A-RISE has led to a massive boom of teenaged girls becoming inspired themselves, and attempting to become school idols like their heroes. And this is an amazing development! But a sad truth of this walk of life and so many others is that this elite path can only be trodden by very few. As such, it is not enough for these school idols to have only one arrow to their bow, one blade to their belt, especially as the increasing popularity means further competition. Thus, these hopeful girls cannot be made to neglect their education!

The Japanese Ministry of Education recognised as much, and decided to showcase the multifaceted talents of the top school idols – to show that their heroes are schoolgirls with an array of skills, and not simply singing and dancing machines! So they commissioned a report, as bureaucrats usually do, to determine the most popular groups and have them demonstrate their skills on national television as a fitting example for the others!

And what better form of televised entertainment is there to demonstrate this than the game of cunning and calculation: Texas hold ‘em? We couldn’t think of one! Of course, there’s not much point to a game without a prize. As such, the winning school gets a generous grant to further their school idol activities!

With that said, we welcome you all to Love Live! The School Idol Poker Project!

The voice-over ends, and a cheerful woman with pink, heart-shaped glasses begins to speak towards the camera pointed at the stage.

‘That intro was long enough, so let’s not keep you waiting and introduce the first contestants! Please welcome the representatives of the current Love Live! champions – μ’s!'

Bokura wa Ima no Naka de plays over the studio speakers as Honoka, Eli and Nico walk on from audience left, waving to the camera. They wear their school uniforms and usual ribbons. After exchanging bows with the announcer, the announcer begins introducing the three to the camera with a smile.

‘It's a true pleasure to meet you again, Kousaka-san, Ayase-san and Yazawa-san!’

‘And I’m pleased to meet you again as well! Uh… ummm….’ Honoka shifts her head and squints at the teleprompt. ‘I’m sorry, your name was…’

The announcer pouts. ‘You seriously don’t remember?’

‘Jeez, Honoka,’ Eli’s voice is slightly disappointed. ‘You don’t remember? Her name was… uhh… umm…’

The announcer stares at Eli.

‘Her name is Akiba Reporter,’ states Nico whilst looking at her phone. ‘That’s what it says on MyAnimeList.’

‘That’s correct,’ says Akiba Reporter, ‘but I’m not happy that you had to Google it.’

‘Well, imagine being the writer,’ Nico replies. ‘They watched all the episodes you appeared in, and you didn’t even say it.’

‘You’re right.’ Akiba Reporter bows toward the camera. ‘I’m sorry, writer-san.’

It’s fine. I had nothing better to do anyway.

‘It doesn’t sound like a very Japanese name though,’ Honoka observes.

‘Tell that to my parents,’ scowls Akiba Reporter.

‘Honoka. Don’t open any more repressed trauma,’ reprimands Eli.

Honoka pouts. ‘Fine.’

‘And with that we’ll introduce the second group of contestants!’ the announcer announces, recovering surprisingly quickly. ‘The former champions of Love Live, from UTX in Akihabara, A-RISE!’

Shocking Party plays in the background as Tsubasa, Erena and Anju take to the stage, also in their school uniforms. They wave at the camera and exchange bows with Akiba, before sitting together at the right side of the table.

Akiba greets them excitedly. ‘Again, it’s a pleasure to meet you all, Kira-san, Toudou-san and Yuuki-san!’

Tsubasa grins. ‘The pleasure is ours.’

‘Just asking, but you all remembered my name from before, right?’

Tsubasa, Erena and Anju exchange guilty glances amongst them. Akiba gasps in shock.

‘Anyway,’ Anju deftly changes the topic, ‘this time, A-RISE will be successful.’

Erena nods. ‘We're looking forwards to settling the score with μ’s.’

‘But didn't we just work together for Sunny Day Song?’ Nico asks.

Eli joins in, ‘And you let us perform at UTX before. Thanks for that, by the way.’

Honoka makes a wounded look. ‘You've always been so nice to us, Tsubasa-san. Were you just pretending?’

Tsubasa bolts from her chair. ‘Of course not! Honoka, you know that I lo-‘

Erena stretches an arm out and covers Tsubasa’s mouth with her hand. ‘Let’s not cause a scandal on live TV.’

Akiba either doesn’t notice the commotion or just ignores it. ‘And now, for the third and perhaps surprise contestants on the show. From Uranohoshi by the beaches of Numazu, please welcome the representatives of Aqours!’

Aozora Jumping Heart sounds as Chika, Dia and Mari enter the set from audience right. Instead of exchanging introductions with Akiba, however, they excitedly sprint towards the μ’s members seated at the table.

‘Kousaka-senpai! It really is you!’

‘Woah!’ Honoka is caught by surprise as Chika virtually tackles her into a hug.

‘You know, μ’s inspired us to become school idols as well!’

‘Really?! That makes me so happy!’ Honoka returns Chika’s hug and grins. ‘Ummm… could I get your name first, please?’

‘My name is Chika Takami! And these two are my friends, Dia Kurosawa and Mari Ohara!’

Dia clasps her hands to Eli’s shoulders, causing the blonde to turn to her in surprise. ‘Eli-sama! I still remember the time I saw your devil outfit photos!’

‘She fainted in front of us, actually,’ Mari points out.

Nico makes a confused look. ‘Wasn’t that my special photoshoot in the first place?’

Dia chooses to ignore them both. ‘C-Could I please have your autograph, Eli-sama?’

Eli smiles. ‘Of course. Do you have anything for me to sign?’

‘Ummm…’ Dia presses hands to the non-existent pockets of her skirt. ‘Oh dear.’

Mari winks. ‘You could sign her chest instead!’

Eli turns to Mari with a sigh. ‘That’s inappropriate, Mari-sa-‘ The elder blonde trails off, her eyes catching sight of something.

Erena notices what has caught Eli’s attention. ‘Eli. Mari-san’s eyes are in her head, not her chest.’

‘Well, they are quite something,’ Anju hums. Tsubasa nods in approval.

Nico scoffs. ‘Eli likes the big ones. That’s why she likes Nozomi.’

Eli's gaze remains fixed. ‘Is that why I don’t like Nico?’

Honoka winces. Nico regrets that she can’t find a comeback.

‘D-Do you not like me then, Eli-sama?’ Dia asks nervously.

‘I don’t judge a person on their breasts at all!’

‘Then why were you staring?’ Anju asks.

‘I didn’t think it was possible for anyone to have larger ones than Nozomi.’

‘Does that mean you’ve seen them up close?’ Erena coyly questions.

Eli doesn’t respond, blushing instead. Dia gives an excited squee. Nico wishes she hadn’t heard that.

Tsubasa attempts to return the show to normal. ‘Sorry to be rude, but I don’t think I’ve heard of Aqours.’

Chika turns to face Tsubasa. ‘No, that’s fair. We formed years after μ’s disbanded.’

Eli looks confused. ‘But we haven’t even graduated yet. How are you even in this timeline?’

‘I bought a time machine!’ Mari exclaims.

‘Mari bought a time machine,’ Chika explains.

‘Mari did, indeed, purchase a time machine,’ Dia says with a haunted look on her face.

Tsubasa quirks an eyebrow. ‘Do you even need the money, then?’

‘No, but it'll be fun!’

‘Mari!’ Dia yells, as the thought of strangling the blonde crosses her mind.

‘We got onto the show in exchange for giving the secret of time travel to the Japanese Government,’ Chika explains.

Akiba Reporter squints as she now takes a second glance at the Aqours members. ‘You look familiar somehow. Do I know you from somewhere?’

‘We met in the future,’ says Chika.

Akiba nods. ‘Makes sense.’

Nico still has a shocked look. ‘Is no one actually interested in the time travel part?’

‘Oh, yeah. How does that work?’ Erena asks.

‘It runs on-‘

Before Chika can finish her explanation, everyone is caught by surprise as Dia abruptly walks across the room, placing her hands onto Erena’s shoulders and staring into Erena’s eyes as if she knows true terror.

‘You. Don’t. Want. To. Know.’

‘O-Okay,’ Erena stammers.

‘Doesn’t everyone know how it works though? I did it in the movie.’

Everyone stares at Honoka.

‘Let’s get this game started!’ the announcer yells, not wanting to waste any more precious air-time.

Dia returns to sit with Aqours at the left side of the table. Chika and Mari give her confused looks, and the dealer begins to shuffle the cards.

The camera cuts back to Akiba, who speaks towards it in introducing the game itself. ‘Now I'm sure you're all familiar with Texas hold ‘em. But because we're on live TV, we wanted to keep things interesting! As such, there is a certain phrase which is banned from being used; utter it and you're out! By sheer coincidence, that phrase happens to be “Nico Nico Nii.”’

Nico slams her hands against the table. ‘What part of that is coincidence?!’

‘We’re doomed.’ Eli clutches her hands to her face.

‘Oi!’

Honoka makes a look of complete despair. 'We're so doomed.'

‘You too, Honoka?! You have that little faith in me, the amazing Nico Nico N-‘

‘No,’ says Eli as she covers Nico’s mouth with her hand. ‘I have absolutely zero faith in you not to say that, Nico.’

Honoka rests her head against the table. ‘We’re so, so domed.’

Nico gasps for air after Eli lets go. ‘Habits are hard to break.’

With Nico narrowly avoiding elimination without even playing, the dealer now sends the cards on their way.

The choice of members from each group was obvious. For μ’s, Honoka was the leader. Nico was the club president. And Eli was the one everyone knew was actually in charge.

For Aqours, Dia was there to attempt to prevent the others from doing something stupid, and watch over the school funds used. Chika was the leader. And Mari had the time machine.

A-RISE was A-RISE. I don't have a joke to put here.

Peeking at their cards, they finally begin the game. Tsubasa starts with the big blind, meaning that Erena is first to play. She calls. Mari calls. Dia calls.

‘All-in!’

Chika was the kind of person to go all-in on the first hand. In other words, she was a complete and utter scrub. There is a loud groan of realisation.

‘All-in!’

Honoka was the same kind of person as Chika. There is an even louder groan, while Nico shoots a murderous glare at Honoka.

‘All-in.’

Eight sets of eyes make a surprised look towards Tsubasa, who was probably not that same kind of person.

With everyone else folding, the three of them reveal their cards. Chika has an Ace and a 9. Tsubasa has pocket Aces. Honoka has 2-7 off-suit. Nothing of note happens as the rest of the cards are drawn, so Honoka and Chika are eliminated in the very first hand.

‘Why, Chika?’ Mari asks, attempting to understand Chika’s strategy.

Chika blushes. ‘Well, I didn't expect anyone else to go all-in.’

Dia brings a hand to her forehead.

‘Why, Honoka?’ Eli asks, wondering why she bothers.

Honoka forms a sheepish look. ‘I got excited.’

Nico suppresses her urge to kill Honoka, but barely.

‘Good job, Tsubasa,’ says Erena with satisfaction.

Anju affectionately rubs Tsubasa’s hair. ‘Good girl.’

‘No fair!’ whines Honoka. ‘I want to pet Tsubasa, too!’

‘Save that for later,’ says Eli.

Anju speaks up. ‘Honoka, what you and Tsubasa do together isn't called petting.’

‘Oh? What is it called then?’

‘It's called pet play. There's a difference.’

Akiba chooses to ignore that, progressing the show instead. ‘Please remain at the table Kousaka-san and Takami-san. We have contractual obligations to fulfil regarding everyone’s screentime.’

Both being eliminated, Honoka turns to Chika. ‘Don’t we seem similar somehow?’

‘We’re both orange-haired, energetic protagonists and the centre of most songs, even if we aren’t that popular,’ Chika explains.

Honoka nods. ‘The protagonist curse.’

‘I’m Student Council President,’ Dia says, making a dreamy look. ‘Just like Eli-sama…’

Anju asks, ‘What are Nico and Mari then?’

Eli doesn’t skip a beat. ‘Comic relief.’

‘Is that all?!’ screams Nico.

Mari looks surprisingly okay with this. ‘In other words,’ she gleefully states, ‘it’s jo-‘

‘No.’ Dia stifles Mari’s mouth with her hand.

Chika looks puzzled. ‘I thought Mari’s catchphrase wasn’t banned though?’

‘I don’t care. It isn’t happening.’ Dia lets go and Mari gasps for air.

‘Do you feel better now, Nico?’ Eli asks. ‘Now someone else doesn’t get to say their catchphrase.’

‘Nope,’ replies Nico, ‘because nothing compares to my Nico Nico N-‘

It’s Honoka’s turn to bring a hand over Nico’s mouth.

Eli groans. ‘Seriously, Nico?’

‘My bad,’ Nico admits with her voice still muffled by Honoka’s hand.

With the cards being dealt for another hand, Eli decides to strike up some poker table conversation. She turns to Mari and asks, ‘If you don’t mind me asking, are there any other similarities between our groups?’

Mari makes a mischievous smile. ‘We both have red-haired girls who play the piano as our composers.’

Nico coughs violently.

Honoka looks at Nico with concern. ‘Nico-chan, are you okay?’

Nico waves her hand in front of herself a few times. ‘N-Not interested. At all.’

Chika glares at Nico before deciding to join the conversation.  ‘Also, we both have athletic girls with long, blue hair.’

Honoka and Eli cough violently.

Mari’s eyes narrow. ‘Stay away from Kanan.’

Tsubasa grinds her teeth. ‘Honoka…’

The next hand is dealt, and everyone bar the eliminated Honoka and Chika decide to call. The flop shows Queen of Spades, Two of Spades and Five of Clubs. Everyone at the table checks, leading to the river card: Queen of Clubs. Everyone checks again. Finally, the turn is shown to be a Two of Spades.

Erena is first to play and coolly states, ‘All-in.’

Everyone now begins to fold, deciding that it isn’t worth risking against the pair of Queens on the table. That is, until someone says ‘Call.’

‘Nico?’ ‘Nico-chan?’ Eli and Honoka look at Nico in surprise.

Nico doesn’t respond. Her look is serious and instead directed at Erena, who shifts her body nervously.

For the showdown, Nico flips her cards with a flourish to reveal Two and Five, both of Hearts. Erena reluctantly shows a Queen of Diamonds and a Three of Spades. With three of a kind compared to Nico’s full house of twos over fives, Erena is eliminated from the game.

Nico faces Erena with a supremely smug look. ‘Everyone thought I’d be useless since I’m bad at maths, right? Too bad! Nico can tell when you’re bluffing, because she’s used to having a fake persona!’

Eli grimaces. ‘That really isn’t something to be proud of, Nico.’

Honoka doesn’t care about that. ‘It still worked though!’

Erena shakes her head. ‘You called from the start with a two and a five?’

Nico smirks. ‘Always.’

As the table begins to go quiet following the hand, Mari strikes up some banter. ‘Can I just ask, why does A-RISE only have two songs?’

‘Budget constraints,’ explains Tsubasa. ‘That’s why we agreed to the show.’

Honoka looks confused. More than usual. ‘I thought UTX was rich?’

‘They spend all their money on rent and making it look fancy,’ Erena answers nonchalantly.

Anju nods. ‘I can't disagree.’

‘It's like a pyramid scheme, basically,’ concludes Tsubasa.

Akiba’s voice is dubious. ‘Should you really be saying these things on live TV?’

Nico looks shocked. ‘So it's lucky I'm poor and never went.’

‘Wasn't it luckier that you met us anyway, Nico?’ Eli asks.

Nico refrains from answering, a small blush on her cheeks.

‘If A-RISE only have the money for two, how did μ’s get the money for 125? Including the ones from that game, of course,’ Dia asks, having previously counted all the songs in her collection at home.

‘Gambling, obviously,’ Honoka answers straight away. ‘Read that other fic.’

‘Hang on.’ Tsubasa is reminded of something important. ‘Aren’t we meant to be playing poker right now?’

‘Yes,’ Akiba cuts in. ‘We’re waiting to deal the next hand.’

‘Oh,’ says everyone in unison.

Eli shrugs. ‘Let's get back to that.’

No one needs to ask where Aqours gets their money from, because Mari can buy a time machine.

Dia hums to herself as the cards are again being dealt. Honoka’s ears perk, wondering if she’s heard the song somewhere before. ‘What are you humming, friend?’

Dia smiles. ‘Darling. Or was it daring? Does anyone know the proper title?’

Nico glares at Dia. ‘You’d better not be making fun of my cutie panther.’

Anju giggles. ‘Pet play, like I said earlier.’

Tsubasa cuts in. ‘Let’s not have any more arguments or private wars.’

Honoka nods. ‘Yep. Love and peace.’

Mari winks. ‘Just don’t ruin things with a guilty kiss.’

‘From a shocking party?’ Erena asks.

Honoka makes an affectionate look towards Tsubasa. ‘I’d be the loneliest baby without Tsubasa around.’ Tsubasa gasps and clutches at her heart as if stuck by an arrow, before leaning backwards and falling from her chair.

Nico instead gags at the corny line. ‘Did you read love novels to come up with that?’

Eli is affected by Honoka’s display, giving a fond look towards the camera. ‘Being without Nozomi would make for a loveless world.’ Dia squeals excitedly.

Nico shakes her head in disgust. ‘I doubt their bedroom will be silent tonight.’

Chika sighs. ‘Compared to everyone else here, I guess we really are no brand girls.’

Honoka gives the camera a knowing look. ‘Does all this rin-rin-ring a bell to the audience?’

Akiba presses a finger to her earpiece before interrupting. ‘The producers have just come up with a second rule. Stop the lame puns.’

There is a chorus of ‘Awwww.’

Chika claps in realisation. ‘If we can’t be subtle, then please buy our new single, Jingle Bells ga Tomaranai!’

Akiba waves a finger at Chika. ‘No blatant advertising as well.’

‘Awwww.’

Eli turns to face Dia. ‘I’m surprised you were humming one of our songs, though.’

Chika excitedly explains, ‘Dia is your biggest fan! She knows everything about μ’s!’

‘Are you sure?’ Honoka has a doubtful expression. ‘She doesn’t look like an idol otaku.’

Nico shakes her head. ‘She’s probably just pretending to make herself look good.’

Dia looks scandalised. ‘How rude. I’m no poseur. I’m actual idol trash, thank you very much.’

‘Then what’s my catchphrase?’

Dia’s look turns smug. ‘Nico Nico Nii, of course.’

Bzzt!

Akiba grins. ‘You’re out, Kurosawa-san!’

‘What?!’ Dia exclaims, before slowly bringing her hands to her head in realisation. ‘Oh. Ohhhh.’

Mari’s look of disappointment is crushing. ‘Dia…’

‘Weren’t you meant to be smart?’ Chika asks in disbelief.

‘I don’t want to hear that from someone who lost in the first hand!’

‘Nico!’ Eli beams a smile at the shorter girl. ‘Harasho!’

Nico’s reply is bitter. ‘At least you get to say your catchphrase.’

Honoka grins. ‘That makes up for the time you drew the wrong ball for us to use the auditorium, Nico-chan.’

‘You still had a grudge over that?!’

‘Well, I did faint afterwards.’

Nico brings a hand to her chin. ‘That’s fair enough. Sorry, Honoka.’

Anju asks, ‘Wasn’t it Honoka’s fault for overworking herself?’

‘Oh yeah, it was. I’m not sorry, Honoka.’

‘Nico-chan!’ ‘Nico!’ Honoka and Eli shout at the same time.

Eli then angrily points out, ‘Didn’t we all collectively take the blame, Nico?’

‘Alright, alright.’ Nico holds her hand up to quiet anything further. ‘I’m kind of sorry, Honoka.’

Honoka nods, satisfied.

With that tragic loss, Aqours are down to having one member still in the game. Dia’s chips get passed to Mari.

As the cards are being redealt, a phone goes off. Its ringtone is Nicopuri. Nico places a hand to her pocket. ‘Sorry. Should I take this?’

Akiba sighs. ‘Sure. Not like we’re on live TV or anything.’

‘What is it, Maki-chan?’ Nico asks, completely ignoring the announcer. She listens to Maki’s voice over the phone before responding.

‘You have something to ask of Nico? Nico needs to what?’

Bzzt!

Akiba smiles. ‘You're out, Yazawa-san!’

‘What?!’ Nico screams in disbelief. ‘Why?!’

‘Play the tape!’

A voice is piped through the studio speakers. It sounds just like Nico’s.

‘… something to ask of Nico? Nico nee-‘

‘And there it is, the banned phrase, Nico Nico Nii! Your habit of referring to yourself in third person was your downfall, Yazawa-san, even if you never meant it!’

Nico yells into her phone. ‘Maki-chan! You did that out of spite just now! You hate me so much that you’d sabotage your own school?’

‘Yes,’ comes Maki’s smug voice from Nico’s phone. Nico considers smashing it.

Dia speaks up meekly. ‘I-Is Nico-sama fighting with Maki-sama?’

Nico makes a surprised look. ‘-sama?’

‘Please don’t fight.’

‘Dia?’ Mari and Chika turn to the brunette in confusion.

Dia shakes her head, tears beginning to form. ‘You both mean so much to Ruby and I. So please… don’t…’

Nico begins to flail. ‘Okay, okay! We weren’t really fighting, just… please, don’t cry.’

‘Sorry, Yazawa-san. You know the rules,’ Akiba smugly states, happy at the payback for Nico ignoring her.

‘This game is rigged!’

Eli smiles, even if she knew they were doomed. ‘God, just go out already you two.’

Nico’s chips get handed to Eli.

As the cards are being redealt again, Chika stands up from the table, drawing everyone's attention. ‘Okay, look. I love all of you in μ’s so much. But let me say something while I have the chance. We spent a whole day travelling from Numazu to Tokyo, just to visit Otonokizaka. And you know what was left there for us to see? Nothing. Nada. Zero. Couldn’t even turn that into one. You never left anything behind in Otonokizaka for us to even look at after you graduated, and I’m still a bit disappointed.’

Nico is incredulous. ‘We did that?’

‘That’s pretty mean,’ Eli rightly states.

‘It was probably Nico’s idea, then,’ Honoka suggests.

Nico loses the little patience she has. ‘Honoka. Fight me after the show ends.’

Honoka smirks. ‘Your arms have nothing on mine, Nico-chan.’

Eli shudders. ‘Honoka, no arm-wrestling.’

The four competitors still remaining call into the next hand. The flop shows Nine and Jack, both of Spades, and a Five of Diamonds. Everybody checks, with the turn being a Three of Diamonds. Everyone checks again. The river card is the Ten of Spades.

Anju has a cool smile. ‘All-in.’

Mari and Tsubasa fold out. The table goes quiet as Eli’s blue eyes pierce into Anju’s. After what feels like minutes, she makes her decision.

‘All-in.’

Eli shows a Queen of Diamonds and an Eight of Hearts, making a straight. Anju reveals a pair of threes – three of a kind, and not the flush she was threatening.

‘Sorry, Anju.’ Eli makes an apologetic look.

Anju’s smile remains. ‘No hard feelings.’

Nico begins to gloat. ‘Of course Eli’s good at poker. She’s part Russian.’

‘Again with the stereotyping.’ Eli shakes her head at the blatant discrimination.

Honoka yet again looks confused. ‘It’s true, isn’t it? I also think that joke has been recycled from another fic.’

Tsubasa looks annoyed. ‘More lazy writing.’

Thus the game finds itself with three final competitors.

Eli as one of them was no surprise.

Neither was Tsubasa. After taking a massive lead from the start, she kept things safe, and didn’t say anything stupid as well.

Mari was the one you wouldn’t expect to be a poker fiend. But with that permanent grin of hers, she probably had the best poker face of all. Not to mention that the Ohara’s were used to gambling. They had enough wealth to play massive stakes for fun. And for purchasing a time machine.

Akiba once more presses a finger to her earpiece. ‘The producers are saying we’re running out of time, so this next hand has to be the last. Whoever wins, wins.’

Anju points out, ‘But wasn’t this meant to be a game of cunning and calculation? Not just luck?’

Akiba shakes her head. ‘I think we abandoned that plotline a while ago.’

‘Ah well.’ Nico shrugs. ‘Let’s do this for the readers.’

Erena asks, ‘You mean viewers, right?’

‘Yeah. That.’

The cards are dealt and Tsubasa, Mari and Eli place them face-up on the table for the final hand.

Tsubasa has a Queen of Clubs and a Three of Spades.

Eli has King and Nine, both of Diamonds.

Mari has a Nine of Clubs and an Ace of Spades.

The dealer places the flop onto the table. They are the Ten of Diamonds, Five of Spades and a Queen of Spades. The river is then dealt, being the Queen of Hearts.

Tsubasa giggles. ‘Three Queens? That fits us nicely.’

Honoka begins to fawn. ‘The Queen of Hearts fits Tsubasa-san, at least.’

‘Get a room you two.’ Nico unsuccessfully suppresses the urge to gag.

Dia takes a closer look at the cards on display. ‘I don’t think A-RISE can be beaten anymore.’

Anju cheers. ‘Now we can make more than two songs!’

Eli nods. ‘It’s probably the best outcome.’

‘They can’t be beaten,’ Akiba observes, ‘but we still need to draw the final card to make it official.’

With that, the final card is drawn and placed on the table. It is the Nine of Hearts.

‘Like you just said, not enough to topple A-RISE. You both have a pair of Nines, though.’

‘Hang on.’ A realisation dawns on Chika. ‘Both μ’s and Aqours have a pair of Nines?’

‘Oh my god,’ Mari exclaims, ‘we match!’

‘We do!’ Dia looks like she is about to burst from happiness.

‘Harasho!’ Eli and Nico exchange grins with their counterparts.

‘Our hearts really were connected!’ Chika can’t hide her delight, as she stands up from the table again and sprints towards Honoka.

Honoka catches Chika in a hug, before flashing her own trademark smile. ‘Of course they were!’

Akiba knows it’s time to wrap things up as she looks to the camera and says, ‘And that concludes Love Live! The School Idol Poker Project! We hope you enjoyed the show!’


End file.
